


Before he cheats

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: You thought he was cheating on you but for your surprise it was the other way around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: More Angst and Bad relationship examples  
> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/02/22). Expect super amateur writing.

He was spending little time with you now days. You were getting frustrated at his lame excuses. "I have to work" he once said kissing you lightly on the cheek. Only when you were having sex was the time you felt his lips on your lips. So like any other person you thought what the whole world will think up: he cheating on you. You start to be more observant when you were around him but that didn’t help cause in the first place you two never were together much time since the beginning. 

So like a paranoiac little girlfriend that you weren’t you started to follow him. You discover that he in fact works and in a very fancy company. That he has to be an important employee cause lot of time you follow him to high class restaurants and spend endless nights just seeing him talking to some other guy's in suits. You discover that the times when he finish early his meeting he visit you at your apartment, never a hotel or his home, never a crowded place. You never went to the movies with him or dinner on a cozy restaurant. He confines you to your apartment, to the same four walls, the same hot sex, and the same back leaving you. 

 

One of the nights he got out early for work he didn’t go the path to your apartment, for the first time since you start following him (not a lot, just a week) he went straight to his house. What you saw just left you frozen cold in your car seat.

 

Midway to the main door came out a young man, younger than you. Taller than your lover and you too. Dark, short, tan skin young man with a beautiful smile mismatched eyes to great your lover with a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. Your lover wraps his arms around the young man waist and whispers something on his ears that make the younger man giggles.

 

You heard your heart break into million of pieces and what you did later you never thought in your life of doing it. You search for your camera and take pictures of him and the young man. Quickly you drive to your apartment and log on to your computer. You load the pictures on the computer while accessing to your email.

 

Dear Park Yoochun

 

For this cold way of communication I'm asking you to never contact me again. You are an asshole to do what you were doing and I'm a fool to believe in an asshole like you. Here I attach some pictures that might tell you why I don't want anything more with a person like you. If you have a little of the man I thought you were, be truthful to your lover and STOP cheating on him. Someone can get more crazy and tell him. I'm just trying to be a good human and I'm thinking of the younger man feelings. He seems to love you very much so stop hurting that man.

_Once yours but never again  
Jung Yunho_

 

He wasn’t cheating on you… he was cheating the young man with you.


End file.
